In general, these types of ECM systems attempt to sequentially apply various jamming techniques until one is hit upon which is effective in producing an angle deflection or "jog" in the radar antenna of an approaching missile's range and angle tracking system. The shipborne ECM's receiver looks for a sudden drop in the strength of a radar signal transmitted by the missile in order to detect a "jog". However, multipath disturbances caused by forward scattering interference results in signal fluctuations which can degrade the performance of a shipborne ECM system equipped with this type of jog detector. The difficulty is that multipath disturbances cause received radar signals to fluctuate in a manner similar to that expected from a "jog" resulting in false "jog" measurements being received. This degrades the jamming performance of these types of ECM systems since no reliable indication of whether an actual "jog" has taken place can be obtained.